


we're the extreme villain

by noljagolcha (daelighthwi)



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Stuff, idk how to fit love into this so just have uh, its a prison au??, sorry i didnt know how to end it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daelighthwi/pseuds/noljagolcha
Summary: "What did you do then, to land yourself in here?"“Ah.” Jangjun flicks a bug off his jumpsuit and they both watch it scuttle up a wall in the dim moonlight. It falls off after a while into the dark shadows and being unable to see it, they turn their attention back to each other. “I killed a man.”Youngtaek starts violently. "You killed a man?"





	we're the extreme villain

**Author's Note:**

> please leave constructive criticism thank you <3 i havent written in a long while so forgive me if its rusty
> 
> edit: can you believe i forgot to put a summary

Prison, as Youngtaek’s come to realise, is everything he’d presumed it to be. For one, the food sucks.

Another is that everything is low-grade. Even the air is stale. Clothes are ugly; everyone’s attired in the same jumpsuits, some with inky tattoos stretched across slivers of skin that peek out of the fluorescent orange fabric.

His cell, while only temporary, is small and dark. There are two dirty mattresses stacked in the corner and only one inmate who studies him with part suspicion and part curiosity when the guard shoves him in unceremoniously. It reeks of mildew and some arid stenches that Youngtaek doesn’t even want to begin to identify. He swears there is some questionable mould growing on the ceiling that cannot be beneficial to his health.

He shuts his eyes leisurely. It’s only a matter of time before the gang comes for him. They wouldn’t leave their best thief in the lurch.

“Psst.”

Youngtaek stills, keeping his eyes shut while his senses immediately go on high alert.

“Hey, you. New kid.” The only other person in the cell speaks, nudging at Youngtaek’s jumpsuit with his foot. He grits his teeth and violently quashes down the need to forcefully establish a 5-foot radius of space around him. If he wants a quick and easy exit from this horrible hellhole, he’s got to stay quiet. Be well-behaved.

“What?” He snaps after some insistent prodding. “What do you want, shithead?”

The inmate holds his hands up in surrender, a cheeky grin tugging at the corner of his mouth. “Nothing. Just trying to pass time.”

Youngtaek rolls his eyes and goes back to staring at the ceiling. Today’s heist was successful, if he leaves out the whole ‘getting arrested by authorities’ thing. With a little bit of luck, the shipment of stolen goods would be making its way back to headquarters where it would then be intercepted and packed off to where it’s needed.

“What are you in here for?” The inmate’s smile is bordering on creepy, getting far too wide and bright for their current situation. His eyes dance with mirth as he scans Youngtaek from head to toe, the latter levelling him with his most unimpressed stare. “You look pretty… well off. Not like you belong in here at all.”

“You’re right.” Youngtaek’s tone is chilly. “I don’t belong here.”

“Yeah, so why are you here?”

“I don’t give away personal information to strangers.” Youngtaek snaps. He knows it sounds absolutely ridiculous but he cannot bring himself to care. He’s exhausted and upset. The people at headquarters are definitely going to have a field day trying to cover up his tracks from today and keep him under the cop’s radar. “Why do you even need to know? Can you shut up and mind your own business.”

“Touchy,” the inmate tsks, “It was just a harmless question, for goodness sakes. My name is Jangjun,” he says, patting his grimy shirt with a bandaged hand. “There. We aren’t strangers anymore, so spill.”

“I ran a traffic light.” Youngtaek says bluntly. _And intercepted a whole shipment of narcotics and rerouted them to GC Enterprises while staging a bank robbery on the other side of the country and then stole a car to get away from the scene of the crime._

Jangjun shifts, his clothes rustling as he stretches languidly, scratching at an itchy spot on his back. Youngtaek watches on in displeasure, lip curled in disdain. “They don’t throw you in a cell like this for running a traffic light.” His eyes are bright and clear as they narrow on Youngtaek, scrutinising him.

An involuntary shudder wracks his frame as he shrinks in slightly under Jangjun’s intense gaze. There’s something about it that just… unnerves him. “Apparently they do.” Youngtaek dismisses him with a quick flick of his wrist. “What did you do then to land yourself here?”

“Ah.” Jangjun flicks a bug off his jumpsuit and they both watch it scuttle up a wall in the dim moonlight. It falls off after a while into the dark shadows and being unable to see it, they turn their attention back to each other. “I killed a man.” He states nonchalantly, much like one would announce having gotten a coffee or having completed their homework. The calm flippancy that comes from common occurrences, not capital crimes.

Youngtaek starts violently. “You _killed_ a man?”

Jangjun winces. “Okay, maybe not _one_ man, maybe like – like ten – I don’t really know.”

“You _don’t know_?” Youngtaek’s chains jangle loudly in the still atmosphere in the dark cells as his hand darts to gesticulate wildly. “How do you not know these things–”

“You think I keep a count of my victims?” Jangjun says sarcastically. “The less I know, the less they can force out of me when I’m getting questioned.”

Youngtaek composes himself. Why is he acting so crazy? He’s met with death, hell, he’s invited death over for tea and croissants. But certainly, enjoying a movie with death over popcorn and coffee isn’t enough to prepare him for this particular inmate, who regards death with a strange sort of insignificance. “Why are you telling me this?”

“Gonna be transferred out soon.” Jangjun glances between the metal bars of the cell. “They’re going to put me in a high surveillance area. So I can’t kill anymore guards.”

Their eyes meet again, and once more, Youngtaek is fascinated by the pure elation that swims within its depths. Jangjun yawns theatrically then winks cheekily. “As if that’s going to stop me anytime soon.”

“Anyway,” he hums, “I wanted to tell someone. Not the guards for sure.” Jangjun slips a lollipop into his mouth and Youngtaek watches, eyes following his every movement carefully. Candies have never been allowed to the inmates, yet here Jangjun was, enjoying a strawberry one with absolutely no qualms whatsoever.

For the first time since he landed behind bars, Youngtaek allows himself a small smile. This guy could be useful, he decides. He makes a mental note to let Sungyoon know once he’s out of here.

The rest of the time is filled with silence as they sit comfortably on the hard floor, legs crossed and hands handcuffed. Cold metal bites into his skin, but it isn’t uncomfortable. Youngtaek’s grown up around handcuffs, guns and virtually everything metal.

Jangjun clearly doesn’t share the same sentiment.

10 seconds later and he’s bouncing up on his feet, metal handcuffs once around his wrist abandoned uselessly on the floor. He rotates his neck gently and then walks to the bars and wraps his hands around it, peering outside.

“I think it’s time for me to leave.” He announces, peeling the orange monstrosity of a prison uniform off himself. He rolls his wrists and picks the lock with practiced ease and speed, quietly slipping it off and pushing the gate open on its hinges without so much of a squeak.

He steps out of the cell and clicks the lock shut when the gate swings back into position. “I’m going to make an educated guess and assume you’d rather stay in there so you don’t become a fugitive or some shit. That life’s hard.”

“Why didn’t you leave immediately?” Youngtaek’s understandably baffled and he’s sure his expression gives it away clearly.

Jangjun chuckles shoving his hand into his pocket and bending down to his level. “Gotta get suspicion off my back first. Then I can just stroll right out and no one would care.” As he turns to leave, he gives Youngtaek one last smile. “Give Sungyoon my love, won’t you? I’d like to meet up with him after I go settle a score with that arms dealer somewhere slightly off the coast of Cuba.”

“You work for him?” Youngtaek’s eyes widen in barely-concealed shock.

“Nah,” Jangjun’s eyes twinkle, “Just guessed that you might. I am, after all, still quite in need of an organisation. I’ll trust you’ll put in a good word or two for me.” With that, he’s gone, feet making a soft, rhythmic sound as he disappears down the corridor, whistling a merry tune.

Youngtaek snorts.

He gets the feeling that this isn’t the last he’ll see of this eccentric inmate.

True to his word, the guards don’t catch wind of Jangjun’s disappearance until late the next day, when the sun is hung high in the sky and there isn’t a lick of wind anywhere. Youngtaek’s shirt sticks uncomfortably to his skin and he offers a simple, “ _I don’t know, I was sleeping_ ” when questioned.

Sungyoon does come, in person, to bail him out just as the tensions are heightened with prison personnel running around like headless chickens looking for the missing master criminal Lee Jangjun, who has successfully escaped from prison for the 6th time.

Luckily, the process is smooth and quick since Sungyoon has connections and just had to pull a couple of strings before they’re both heading back to headquarters in a shiny new Lamborghini. Money-cleansing, Sungyoon calls it, one of the most important procedures to carry out.

They talk a little about Jangjun on the drive back, Youngtaek having accidentally let slip of his name while recounting the details of the previous day’s events, including the time spent in prison.

“Jangjun, you say?” Sungyoon says. “Sounds quite like someone we might need.”

**Author's Note:**

> don't get in trouble with the law please it's not worth it
> 
>  
> 
> catch me on twitter @bomhyunism !


End file.
